


Cuddle Me This

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Luke, M/M, group cuddle, persistent calum, pointless plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum didn't get his daily cuddle from Luke and is dead bent on getting it one way or another..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me This

It's been a long day for the boys from 5 Seconds of Summer. From six-thirty this morning, their day had been filled up with traveling from place to place for interviews, a twit cam, a meet and greet, sound check for their last show on the tour, and a little after party for the completion of a succesful tour. It was safe to say that all of them were dead beat tired and in their spacious tour bus, their exhaustion showed.

Ashton was seen collapsed on the ground in the middle of all of their bunks. Michael was in the back of the bus, the divider doors opened to show him conked out on the U shaped couch. Above Ashton sprawled out faced down starfish shaped body Luke and Calum were snuggled in Luke's top bunk. It was just minutes before when they entered the bus and moved in their current positions.

Michael had zombied walked all the way to his destination, Ashton fell down on his, and Luke groaned all the way up to his bunk and slumped on his back as soon as he hit the comfortable mattress. Calum had trailed after the blonde with a pout and whined as he clambered up behind Luke. The Kiwi had been handsy all day with Luke all because he didn't get his morning cuddle. It was their thing they did that both Michael and Ashton thought was ridiculous.

Luke stated one time in an interview that at the end of the day he likes to get a hug from Calum; however, little do people outside of the band know that Luke used 'hug' lightly, and really means cuddling. It's always been a tradition between the two youngest members, ever since the band formed and grew to stardom. Neither boys would admit to the two oldest when they were ever homesick so they turned to each other for comfort.

It started on their first real tour and they were away from home for a long period of time. It was around four in the morning when Luke was joined by Calum in his bed and Calum had pressed up close against the sleeping blonde with a soft sniffle. The Kiwi was homesick and found himself feeling better with the younger boy beside him. Luke woke up hours later with a start of finding Calum glued so snug against him. When he asked the ravenette why he was there, Calum sheepishly explained himself. Luke had just 'awwed' him and hugged the older boy closer. It soon became a normal thing for Luke falling asleep alone in his bed and waking up with Calum in it the next morning. In return, Luke had to get his end of the day cuddles.

But this morning Calum didn't have time to cuddle Luke; everyone was up during the time he slipped in Luke's bed. And this morning, Luke was so terribly grumpy that Calum didn't go near him. Throughout the day the Kiwi had been clingy with the blonde and Luke kept rejecting his attempts. Calum even tried holding the singer's hand! In PUBLIC! The stupid blonde had ignored him. It might have been because of his clingyness but Calum didn't care. 

But now they were back in their bus again and Calum was not letting Luke get off the hook so easily. And that's why he went after the tired blonde in his bunk and pushed right up against him stubbornly. He would not be removed. 

Luke groaned when he felt that very familiar body touching his. "Calum.. leave me alone."

"Cuddle." the Kiwi grouched back. It was not a question. It was not a demand. It was a firm fact.

"I'm tired." And he truly was. Today took a toll on the singer. He had been in a bad mood today but had to conceal it from the many cameras jammed in his face. Calum didn't help either; he had been a clingy little shit all day turning Luke's mood even more sour. Today all Luke wanted was space, and while that wasn't going to happen, he wanted the day to get by quick so he could go back to bed. Now that he was, Calum was once again stuck to him. And pouting nonetheless.

"You're annoying." Luke's voice was deep and slurry. His eyes were closed with a pale arm thrown over them. His other arm was down at his side and very much in Calum's way so Calum lifted it up and wiggled himself against Luke's side. "Calum.."

The Kiwi blinked his doe eyes at Luke, silently studying the younger boy. He seemed to be off today, even his cheery bright smiles seemed off. For a moment, Calum briefly wondered if he was the cause of the negative shift to Luke's mood, and felt guilty. But then he thought back to the beginning of their tired day and recalled that the blonde seemed irritated when he first woke up. Still, he was concerned for the singer. "Luke, are you okay?" the bassist asked quietly.

The blonde in question furrowed his brows in mild irritation, the only sign for Calum to know that Luke heard him. "I'm just fucking exhausted and you're bugging me." there was a slight, but very sharp tone in Luke's words that made Calum release his arm and contract back. As soon as he'd let go of Luke, the blonde turned his back to him and curled in on himself.

Calum stared at Luke with a hurt expression before getting up to climb down the bunk. He went to his own bunk and pulled the curtain shut before curling in a ball. All he wanted was to cuddle. The Kiwi ignored the stinging in his eyes and squeezed them shut tight, trying to force himself to go to sleep. It shouldn't have been so hard considering how tired they were today. But he kept thinking about Luke snapping, and that made him wallow in self-pity, and that kept him up.

Ten minutes went by when his curtain was pulled back, revealing a dishevled Ashton. 

"Ash?" Calum mumbled as he sat up. 

The drummer gave him a tired smile. "Can I come in?" Calum moved over and Ashton climbed in, pulling the curtain back closed. He made a face as he settled across from Calum who tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"Mikey's right, the couch is softer than our beds. No wonder he sleeps there all the time, smart bastard." Ashton muttered. Then he yawned before giving Calum a tired but stern look. "You should know better than me and Mikey that Luke can be a dragon douche bag in the morning, especially when he wakes up in a bad mood. But today you kept picking at him and he finally snapped. Now he feels bad but is too chicken shit to apologize to you so I'm doing it for him."

Ashton stared at Calum who stared back. "Huh?"

The curtain pulled back forcefully, startling both of the muscians on the bed. This time it was a guilty but very tired looking Luke there. And for once, Calum noticed the shadowing of bags underneath the blonde's eyes and the sick paleness color in Luke's face that wasn't his natural glowing pale. The Kiwi was instantly hit with guilt. If he had been as tired as Luke was, he'd snapped as well. 

Before Calum could say anything, Luke clambered in the rapidly shrinking bunk due to all the large teenage boys and wrapped Calum in his arms. A squeak was the only sound the bassist emitted before he was being dragged down to the mattress with Luke's long, secure limbs tangled around him. He was facing Luke so his face was mashed against Luke's neck and collarbone, and Luke smelled so freaking good. Calum melted against the blonde and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." he whispered the same time Luke mumbled it.

Calum chuckled and Luke choked out a gruff laugh. "I'm never sending Ash out to do my apologies again either."

Ashton, who had been smiling at his two younger brothers, pouted. "Hey! At least-"

"OI!" the three boys looked over to find a pissed looking Michael glaring at them. "You stupid idiots are so fucking loud with your little sleepover. Pipe down."

"It's not a sleepover." Ashton grumbled, still offended by Luke. Calum giggled. 

"Sorry Mikey." the Kiwi apologized.

Michael snorted. "Yea yeah, move the fuck over." the other three instantly made room for the fourth member of the band who closed the curtain after him. Michael climbed over 

Ashton who squawked at being trampled, and settled himself against the wall. He had conveniently brought along a blanket and pillow from the back room and promptly covered himself with them. 

Ashton grumbled about rude people and quickly took hold of Michael's blanket to slide underneath it. The drummer was still grumbling under his breath when Michael let out a growl and turned around to wrap Ashton up in his arms. "Shut up you stupid mammal." 

"You're just so rude!" Ashton snipped before finally falling quiet. 

Luke and Calum were sure to be careful to not kick the older pair as they rearranged themselves in more comfortable positions. Calum ended up with Luke's head between his arms while Luke pressed his face into his neck. The blonde had his legs tangled with Calum's while his arms were draped tightly around the Kiwi's slim waist. Calum sighed softly, the breath of air full of content. It didn't even matter to him that Luke was snoring quietly, his mouth ajar with spit already drooling it out. It didn't matter to him that said drool was seeping into his ripped night shirt. He was getting his long awaited cuddle, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
